Twisted Proposition (A KAVANRAIDAN FANFIC)
by KavanLuvr1
Summary: Loyalty, love and relationships are tested by one twisted proposition...
1. Part 1

**WARNING:** THIS IS A PURE WORK OF FICTION VERY LOOSELY BASED ON THE R/L RELATIONSHIPS OF KAVAN(RAIDAN), KASTON (RARL), and ZAVAN (ZAIDAN). I DO NOT…I REPEAT…I DO NOT PERSONALLY KNOW ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY AND KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT THEIR PRIVATE LIVES. THIS IS (MOSTLY) CONJURED UP BY MY TWISTED IMAGINATION. IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY R/L SHIPS & KAVAN SMUT AND FEEL THE NEED TO RANT ABOUT IT, JUST KNOW THAT I LOST THE LAST OF MY FUCKS WHEN I FELL FROM GRACE SO YOU WON'T FIND ANY HERE.

* * *

_This story is dedicated to all the Kavaneers. _

_If you never told me to jump, I would've never known I could fly._

* * *

**TWISTED PROPOSITION**

**PART I**

"Just fuck him already!" Carl shouted.

Rain had turned her back, but stopped in her tracks hearing his angry words, but not truly believing he said them.

She whipped around to face him. "What?!"

"You heard me. I know you want to. Shit, it's pretty obvious to everybody who's watched you two together." He picked up a magazine off the coffee table and flung it across the room towards her. It landed at her feet. Rain stared down at the now creased cover of the Teen Vogue magazine. A sickening feeling clenched her stomach. She picked it up. Inside the entertainment section was a three page photo spread of her and her co-star, Aiden Beck, posing together intimately, in various stages of undress. The heading read: _The DISA FACTOR – XYZ Family's Hottest Onscreen Couple Sizzles_.

Rain had agreed to the photo shoot only at the advice of her management team and the executive producers of their new hit teen murder mystery,_ Socio_. Fans of both the series and the characters, Derrick and Lisa, had organized a Twitter campaign to push for more photos and interviews with the onscreen lovers. Her new publicist said putting herself out there more, especially with a hot up and coming heartthrob like Aiden, would be a great boost for her acting career. However, it was beginning to put a strain on her personal life. The more time she spent with Aidan and Aurora promoting the show for the second half of the season, the bigger the rift was becoming between her and Carl, who was not only her boyfriend off-screen, but also a supporting actor on the same tv show.

"It's all over the internet too," he ranted. "People are posting shit about us and _Mr. God's Gift_ on Tumblr and Twitter. There's actually a fucking gif of him adjusting his hard-on while he's checking you out during a live interview."

Rain shook her head. "It was not…he didn't…that was totally taken out of context."

Carl rolled his eyes.

"I grew up around three brothers. You guys are always adjusting yourselves without a care in the world. You shouldn't take it seriously. It's not a big deal. Aiden even thought it was funny."

Carl stepped forward, his brows furrowed deeper. "Yeah, but the way he kept staring at you during that interview wasn't. And when did it become okay for him to put his head on your lap? I'm not blind, Rain."

"Why do you even care what Aiden does or anyone else for that matter? I'm with you, Carl. I _love_ you. None of it's real, you know that. It's all just publicity for the show to get more people to watch."

"If that's the truth then why haven't you given me an answer yet?"

Rain nervously scratched at her upper arm, shifting her eyes away from his. She stared at the unfinished painting of an Amazon jungle, her most recent art project, sitting on the easel in the corner. "You know how busy things have been. The promotional tour begins tomorrow. We start shooting in two weeks. I just haven't had a chance to really think about it yet."

Carl gave a frustrated sigh. "I asked you weeks ago. You won't even take the damn ring out of the box."

"I just don't think it's a good time for us to be making any major decisions. We're both starting out and-"

"I don't care about any of that," Carl said, cutting her off. "We've been dating for close to a year and living together for three months. I want you to give me an answer, Rain. I need to know that I'm as important to you as you are to me and that there's nothing standing between us."

"You already know that."

"No, I don't. That's the problem."

His accusation hit her like a cold glass of water. She wondered how he could say these things to her when she'd done everything in her power to appease him since this whole DISA mess had started. Rain's anger rose along with her voice. "What do you expect me to do, Carl? I have to work just like you do. I can't avoid Aiden or make people stop saying stuff about us on the internet."

Carl rubbed a hand over his face. He looked tired, defeated. "I just didn't expect you and Aiden to get so much attention or that you'd have to spend so much time with him. It makes me feel…left out."

"It goes along with our job, Carl. I thought you'd be happy _Socio_ is finally getting the attention it deserves." She set the Teen Vogue back on the table and tidied the other magazines, giving her jittery hands something to do. "And it's not like we haven't tried to include you. Whenever Aiden or Aurora asks you to come along to hang out, you make a million excuses. You're either out golfing, practicing your stunts, or hanging with your other friends. You even made me feel guilty for wanting to hang out with them off set."

"That's bullshit! I never told you you couldn't hang out with them off set."

She stopped what she was doing to glare at him. "You didn't have to. You just threw shade my way whenever Aiden or Aurora called to ask me to go anywhere alone."

"I have no problem with you going out with Aurora; it's Aiden that I don't trust."

Rain crossed her arms over her chest. "You're being ridiculous. Aiden can have any girl he wants. He's not interested in me being anything more than his friend. Even if he felt differently, I 'm not interested in him."

Carl looked her up and down. "I wish I could believe that, but when I look at you two together I know there something between you. I can feel it."

She opened up her mouth to protest, but he held up his right hand to stop her.

"Rain, I'm not trying to be a total jealous asshole. I get it. It's normal for you to be attracted to the actor you're doing intimate scenes with. I also know the writers are probably going to step it up for the second half of this season. I just don't want Aiden to keep being an issue between us."

He looked down at his feet before meeting her eyes again. The look of longing she saw on his face put a lump in her throat. She swallowed it down, wishing she could think of the right words to say to alleviate his doubts.

Carl took a deep breath, combing his fingers though his unruly dark hair. "Maybe if you two would just get it over with and out of your systems once and for all then things can go back to being normal between us." His voice was calm, devoid of any emotion.

Rain laughed out loud despite her boyfriend's serious expression. "You've got to be joking, right?"

He rubbed the scruff on his jaw, his dark eyes narrowing. It was a habit of his whenever he was agitated or annoyed.

"No, I'm not joking? I seriously think you should go ahead and do it."

Rain was stunned into silence. In that moment, all she could hear was her own rapid heartbeat and the sound of cool air blowing through the vents of the small two bedroom apartment they shared.

"Have you been smokin'? There is no way in hell I'm having sex with Aiden."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm with you and that's just…wrong. I can't believe you're even suggesting it."

"Would you do it if I was there with you?"

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my God! That's even worse!"

She turned to walk away from him. His hand gripped her arm, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to keep her from escaping. "Stop pretending, Rain. You and I both know you want to fuck him. I can handle it as long as know it's a one-time deal and you'll come back to me afterwards."

Rain snatched her arm away. "I'm done having this conversation."

"This problem is not going to go away just because you keep denying it. You want him so I'll let you have him for one night."

They stared at each other for the longest time. What happened to her goofy happy go lucky boyfriend who she liked to exchange silly IG selfies with? Who was this crazy, moody stranger that had taken his place? She was relieved when her ring tone sounded, giving her the distraction she craved. "I need to get that. It's probably Aurora. We're meeting Aiden at the studio to prep for the press tour tomorrow."

Carl took a step back. Rain walked to the kitchen to retrieve her cell phone from the dining table.

She slid her finger across the glass screen to accept the call.

"Hello."

"Hey, Rain. It's me."

"Hey, Aurora, you downstairs yet?" She asked, putting on her most cheerful voice to mask the chaos swimming around in her head.

"Yep, I'm pulling into the parking lot right now."

"Great, I'll be down in five."

Rain ended the call then turned back to the living room. Carl was sitting back on the leopard print chaise they brought three weeks ago, holding the Xbox controller. She watched him play GTO for about thirty seconds before finally approaching him.

"Aurora's downstairs. I have to go," she said, looking down at his outstretched form wearing a black Diamond logo t-shirt and brown cargo shorts. "I might be a little late getting back. There's some leftovers in the fridge from last night or you could order out if you don't feel like eating the same thing."

Carl didn't reply. He was pretending to be engrossed in the game, but Rain knew better. He was still upset with her.

"You're all I need, Carl. You know that, don't you?"

She bent down and pressed her lips against his. With the video game forgotten, Carl tilted his head up, tangling his fingers in her wavy, dark tresses to bring her closer, changing their kiss from a simple _see ya later_ into one that asked if she was ever coming back to him at all. She welcomed his passion, letting his tongue gently massage hers and returning the favor in kind.

He needed reassurance and as his dutiful girlfriend, Rain was more than happy to give it to him. She knew Carl better than anyone. He played the sweet, tongue-tied nerd boy pining after Aurora's character, Cindy, but in real life he was sort of a tough guy, both athletic and strong, but goofy and comical at the same time. That was what initially attracted her to him. He could make her laugh no matter what kind of mood she was in. But there was another side to him that wasn't as flattering. She soon found out that underneath all that bravado and light heartiness, Carl harbored a deep sense of self doubt. No matter how much Rain tried to show him that she loved him and only him, he just couldn't seem to shake this crazy notion that he wasn't good enough for her. All this new attention she and Aiden were getting seemed to magnify his insecurities.

As Carl pulled her on to his lap and continued to kiss her, Rain told herself she just needed to work harder to convince him. To prove to him that he was more than enough for her. She was crazy about him and as far as she was concerned, he was worth every effort.

ooOOoo

"Took you long enough," Aurora griped as Rain opened the passenger door of her Acura LXI and climbed inside.

"Sorry." Rain said sheepishly. Aurora pulled down her dark shades, turned the ignition, and backed out of the parking space. Rain starred out the passenger window, remembering Carl's last words to her.

_I want you to seriously think about what I said, Rain. I don't want you to ever have any regrets for choosing to stay with me._

Why was he being so adamant about this she wondered? What guy in his right mind would want his girlfriend to sleep with another man? What kind of a girlfriend would seriously consider it? Not to mention Aiden would probably think they were both insane for even proposing it in the first place, which was _never, ever, ever_ going to happen. She would absolutely die of embarrassment if Aiden found out what Carl wanted her to do.

"Rain? Rain?

Aurora voice tore her from her thoughts "Huh?"

"You were zoning out."

"Sorry," Rain said, embarrassed. "I'm just a little nervous about the press tour tomorrow."

"You can't possibly dread going to these things more than I do. I'd rather be in a dog fight with a steak tied around my neck," Aurora groused. "Half the time I don't know what to say to these people. I'm not that cognitive, as Aidan so rudely pointed out. I always forget what details I can tell them without giving away major plotlines."

Rain chuckled. "Tell me about it. Those live interviews are the worse. I slipped up a few times and said more than I should have. Mark was not a happy camper, that's for sure."

Aurora smiled as she steered the car on to Ventura Blvd. "Aidan seems to be a pro at it, especially when it comes to the female interviewers. All he has to do is run his fingers through his luxurious hair a few times and flash a cute smile and their all putty in his hands."

Rain knew firsthand the affect Aidan's potent sensuality and charm had on the opposite sex. The man had over two million Twitter followers for godsakes, most of them fangirls. "Yeah, the ladies love Aidan. I wish we had it that easy."

Aurora glanced over at Rain from the corner of her eye. "So, have you read the newest revisions to the script for 1B, episode three yet?"

Rain nodded, feeling her face heat up. Debbie, one of the writers, had written a sensual love scene for Derrick and Lisa that would take place soon after their reconciliation. It was really pushing the envelope for a network that was considered a family channel, but it was what the fans wanted. And if the show wanted to make it beyond a second season they had to deliver.

Rain cleared her throat before speaking. "I sort of…glanced over it."

"So what do you think? Pretty hot stuff, huh?"

"You could say that," she replied tentatively. Her palms were suddenly leaking sweat. She wiped them against her black mini skirt.

"I bet Aidan can't wait to rehearse it with you. Maybe you two can do a little method acting in his trailer between takes," Aurora teased, flipping her long blonde hair.

Rain tensed. Aurora words hit a little too close to home. "Don't talk like that. Aidan and I have always kept things professional."

Aurora glanced at her with a raised brow. "No need to get worked up. I was just kidding."

Rain turned her head back towards the window. Butterflies bounced around in her stomach. "I don't think Carl would appreciate your sense of humor."

Aurora snorted with disdain. "Last time I checked, Carl wasn't in the car with us."

"Well, I didn't think it was funny."

Aurora shook her head with bewilderment as she stopped at a red light. "So what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Nothing. I just think we should be a little more professional when it comes to stuff like that. People could get the wrong idea. Plus, I don't wanna add more gossip to the rumor mills."

The light turned green. Aurora pressed her foot on the gas and sped across the intersection. A bald man driving a white Mercedes cut them off as they turned right on to Laurel Canyon Blvd.

Aurora stuck her hand out of the window to give him a one finger salute. "Stupid, asshole! I swear drivers in LA are bunch of freaking idiots." She turned her attention back to Rain. "The more gossip the better. That's what keeps people interested, at least that's what Courtney Love told me."

Rain shook her head. "Sometimes it isn't just about the show, Aurora. Real lives can be affected. People could get hurt."

Aurora pulled to the entrance of the XYZ Family studio lot and showed her ID to the guard on duty. He checked his clipboard before silently waving her through to the crowded parking lot. She squealed when she found a good space close to the front entrance of the main building.

They both climbed out of her Acura and made their way through the maze of cars.

"I'm assuming one of these _people_ you're speaking of is Carl?" she asked, putting up air quotes when she said the word people.

Rain looked down at the ground. "Maybe."

"Then maybe Carl needs to grow a pair and quit bitching about his girlfriend kissing another dude when he knows it's part of her job."

"He can't help that he gets jealous. He's a Taurus. They're possessive by nature."

"Rain, it's not like Carl never read the pilot script or didn't know you were going to be Derrick's potential love interest. Shit, he even auditioned for the part."

Rain smiled to herself, remembering the screen test she did with both Carl and Aiden for the Derrick character, which was the last role to be filled among the trio of lead characters "I know. Sometimes, I wonder if Carl might be a little resentful that he didn't get the part."

Aurora scoffed. "Resentful? He still got cast to play a major supporting character and to top it all off he gets to have you as his girlfriend in real life. Please, that lucky bastard won the lotto if you ask me."

Rain frowned. She hated when people said things like that, acting like she was some great prize to be won. "You talk like you think I'm better than him. I know Carl's not perfect, but neither am I, Aurora. "

Aurora gave her pensive look. I never said that you were, but I do think you're special so don't go selling yourself short. Any guy who doesn't think he's lucky to be with the woman he's with doesn't deserve to have her. And that includes both Carl and Aidan. You're one of a kind, Rain, and Carl should be treating you like a queen if he knows what's good for him."

Rain smiled to herself as she followed Aurora through the glass double doors. Her young co-star had such a good head on her shoulders that it was easy to forget that she was only eighteen and there was a six year age difference between them. She wished she'd been as wise about dating guys at eighteen as Aurora seemed to be.

* * *

**Yep, I'm going there…I REGRET NOTHING! Leave some feedback. Raidan angst and smut to come in Part 2.**


	2. PART 2

HELLO FELLOW KAVANEERS...I'M BAAAACK! I BET SOME OF YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT, DIDN'T YOU? YOU THOUGHT I WOULD JUST GO QUIETLY, NEVER TO BE HEARD FROM AGAIN? WRONG! MY KAVAN OBSESSION IS HERE TO STAY! DON'T WORRY. YOU'LL GET WHAT I PROMISED. KAVAN SMUT IS COMING YOUR WAY SOON...AND THERE'S NOTHING U CAN DO TO STOP IT! BWAHAHAHAH!

**WARNING/DISCLAIMER:** THIS IS WORK OF PURE FICTION BASED ON R/L SHIPS. I DO NOT CLAIM TO KNOW THE PRIVATE LIVES OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY. NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO PROTECT THE NOT SO INNOCENT (BUT WE ALL KNOW WHO YOU ARE). DON'T LIKE IT? SORRY...NOT SORRY!

ENJOY

* * *

**TWISTED PROPOSITION**

**PART II**

Rain and Aurora passed XYZ Family's bright orange reception area then walked down a long corridor leading to the sound stages in the back of the building. She and Aurora were meeting with Aiden, two of the series executive producers, Mark Fife and Gary Patton, and a XYZ Family public relations rep in Studio B where they usually filmed the cafeteria and school board scenes for the series.

When they arrived, Aiden and Gary were already seated. Both men stood up to greet them. Gary, the slightly taller of the two, was an attractive middle aged man with short dark hair and a salt and pepper beard.

"You look beautiful as ever, Rain," he said, giving her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "I loved the photos you and Aidan did for Teen Vogue. The fans have been blowing up my Twitter account asking for more publicity shots of you two."

Rain chanced a glance in Aidan's direction. He was now standing at the opposite end of the conference table talking to Aurora. It had been nearly a month since they last saw each other at the Teen Vogue shoot. Since then, they had only texted and tweeted each other a couple of times. The messages were always short, friendly, and carefully crafted to steer clear of dangerous topics.

She watched him laughing at something Aurora was saying. He tucked his hair behind his ear. His gold cartilage piercing winked at her. Over the course of them filming, she'd done half a dozen makeout scenes with Aiden, but she hadn't noticed the piercing until he pointed it out to her during a live Q&A interview a few months ago. As an artist, she prided herself on remembering intricate details about people, places and objects. Carl once told her she had a photographic memory. Yet, somehow the detail of his piercing had slipped pass her. She blamed her oversight on Aiden. It was easy to get distracted by his intensity. There were times when his kisses and the feelings he emoted during a scene were so overwhelming that she could barely remember her own lines let alone anything else that was going on around them. She didn't like that he had the power to do that to her; make her forget things that were important.

Aiden must have felt her eyes on him because he turned his head and their gazes locked. He looked like he'd just walked away from a photo shoot rather than returning from a long vacation hiking and exploring in Singapore and visiting his brother in London. His skin was a radiant golden tan and his thick hair looked longer, falling in black, shiny waves just past his broad shoulders. He was dressed in a fitted navy blue suit jacket over a white v-neck. His signature bead necklaces dangled against his chest while the black jeans he wore perfectly hugged his narrow hips. The neatly trimmed mustache and closely cropped beard he sported only added to his smoldering good looks. Rain thought it was a shame he would have to shave it all off so he could look the part of a sixteen year old man-child instead of the twenty-one year old stud he truly was.

As if reading her thoughts, Aiden's mouth lifted into a smug smirk. Rain bit down on her lower lip then quickly broke eye contact. Guilt clawed at her insides. Was Carl, right? Did she really want to have sex with Aidan? No, she told herself. Her co-star was undoubtedly a beautiful man and there was nothing wrong with her admiring his beauty. It didn't necessarily mean she wanted to jump his bones, right? Regardless of any rumors floating around on the internet, she and Aiden were friends, coworkers. Nothing more. She wanted to keep it that way.

She could feel his eyes still watching her as she tried to refocus on her conversation with Gary.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at her producer. "It was fun. The new publicist I hired has really been pushing for me to get more exposure. I'm looking forward to doing more photo shoots and red carpet events to promote the show."

The second half of her statement couldn't be further from the truth. She loved acting, but hated making appearances and would much rather be at home painting or collecting succulents than talking to the press and posing for the paparazzi. She usually tried to get out the boring engagements whenever possible. It was one of the reasons why she stopped modeling—well that and having to starve herself to stay a size 2. Yet, as her new publicist, Charlotte, kept saying, going out and making connections with the right people was a necessary evil if she ever wanted to make it in this godforsaken town. At least she now had some interesting things lined up. There was an upcoming Covergirl commercial and a photo shoot for Essence magazine's 20 Young Black Starlets to Watch. Last week FuZion Magazine had asked her to take some photos and do an interview. There was even talk that she, Aidan and Aurora would appear on the Ellen Degeneres show.

"Glad to hear it," Gary said, smiling broadly. "We have a lot planned for the second half of this season, especially for you and Aiden. You three are going to be big in Hollywood someday. You mark my words."

**ooOOoo**

"God, you're so obvious," Aurora whispered.

"Am I?" Aiden whispered back, his eyes still trained on Rain who was talking with Gary.

Aurora laughed. "I think I see a little drool."

He smirked. "Can you blame me?"

"No, not really, but try to keep the lingering stares to a minimum."

Aidan chuckled. "I'll do my best."

"Hey, Aidan," Rain said as she slowly approached them.

Aurora looked between Rain and Aidan with an amused grin on her face. "I'm gonna go talk to Gary. Maybe I can find out if the new guy made any script changes."

Aidan waited until Aurora was out of earshot before he spoke in a low voice. "Hey there, Raindrop."

She tucked her bottom lip between her perfect white teeth, drawing his undivided attention to her mouth. Sexy dimples appeared in her cheeks as she flashed him a bashful smile. He loved making her blush by using the nickname he christened her the first day they met. It had been during his second call back reading. He remembered being so taken by her beauty at the audition that it took very little effort to play up his attraction to her as his character, Derrick. The chemistry between them was so electric from the start that Mark and Gary had called his agent to give him the starring role opposite Rain and Aurora before he could even drive back to his apartment building. If only he'd been single then, he would've jumped at the chance to ask Rain out. The fates seem to still be working against him as now he was single and she was dating Carl.

His eyes roamed over her outfit. She always exuded the grace and elegance of a runway model whether she was wearing t-shirt, jeans and sneakers or a Chanel evening gown and a pair of six-inch Louboutins. Seeing her in a silky, black camisole covered by a peek-a-boo white blouse, made his primal urges hum. A primitive part of him wanted to toss her over his shoulder and go find a private room somewhere. That black miniskirt would definitely be his undoing. It set low on her shapely hips, teasing him with just a hint of bare skin at her waistline. His eyes traveled lower to her long legs in strappy silver high heel sandals. Late at night when he was in Singapore, locked away in his hotel room, he dreamed about being between those smooth, brown legs again, but without the glare of lights, cameras and a stage crew to encroach on their time together. Those explicit thoughts had often forced him to seek release. Shrouded in darkness, his hand buried between his legs, stroking vigorously. His other hand desperately clutching at his bedsheets, longing for something he knew would always elude him.

Aiden took another step closer, deliberately invading her space. He could not resist touching her no more than the planets could resist orbiting the sun. His arms reached around her lower back and waist, pulling her into a bear hug. Closing his eyes, he dipped his nose into the crook of her neck and shoulder and inhaled the fresh scent of her skin beneath the veil of flowery perfume. God, he'd missed the way she smelled, her heat, the sound of her laughter.

Her body tensed against him as he planted a soft, quick kiss on the side of her neck. Before he was tempted to make another overture that could be deemed inappropriate, he dropped his hands to his sides and reluctantly took a step back.

She stared at him, eyes blinking rapidly. "You look..uh..great," she said. "You must've got plenty of rest on your trip to Singapore and London."

He combed his hair back from his face with his fingers and looked away, momentarily gathering his thoughts. "Not enough, but it was fun. I think you would've loved it in Singapore. And my brother and I had an awesome time in London. We did some recording. I even wrote another song." His gaze swept over her lovely face. A feeling of longing constricted his throat. "I wish you could've been there with me."

Her eyes widened, looking both surprised and embarrassed by his admission.

Aiden shook his head realizing his slip up. He silently cursed himself for allowing too much of his real emotions to seep out and belie the casualness of his words. Like a love sick idiot, he'd nearly given voice to the fantasy he had of them walking together hand in hand along the bustling streets of Singapore and huddled together under an umbrella as they watched the rain fall in London's Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea. He needed to say something to clear away this awkwardness. To bring them back to safer ground again.

"You and Carl should go sometime."

Her lips turned downward slightly at the mention of Carl's name. It happened so surreptitiously, that at first he thought he'd imagined it. Did that mean there might be trouble brewing in paradise for the young couple? Last time he checked her IG page, which he was border-line stalking, though he'd never admit to it, she and Carl seemed to be going strong.

_The perfect couple_, he thought bitterly. _Almost too perfect. _

He heard they were practically living together now. It wouldn't surprise him if Carl popped the question soon. The thought of that actually happening, knotted his stomach. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. Their relationship was none his business. It wasn't like she would ever leave Carl to be with him anyway. And he promised himself he'd never push her into a situation where she'd have to make a choice.

"One day," she agreed, her smile slowly torturing him. "I haven't been back to London for awhile and you can tell us the best places to visit in Singapore."

"Sure." Aiden replied, desperate to change the subject. "So did you do anything fun during our time off?"

Her eyes brightened. "I got to do some painting," she answered cheerfully. "I also spent time with my family, went to visit my brother in Missouri, and caught up with some girlfriends I hadn't seen in awhile. I know that sounds boring compared to you jet-setting your way around Europe. I'd really love to hear more about your trip, Aiden."

"How 'bout we grab a bite to eat after the meeting? We can go back to my apartment and I can show you some of the souvenirs I brought back from Singapore."

She hesitated. Her big brown eyes moving away from his, focusing on some invisible point above his shoulder as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"The three of us," he added, trying to mask his irritation that she still wouldn't hang out with him unless they had a buffer of some kind. "Unless you have to hurry back to Carl for some reason?"

He was challenging her and they both knew it. Would she take the bait this time or back down as she always did? Her eyes narrowed slightly. She lifted her chin and plastered another forced grin on her face.

"No, I don't have to hurry back. I told Carl I might be late."

He couldn't stop staring at her mouth. "Good, then it's settled. We'll go back to my place." He didn't mean for his voice to drop the way it did or his words to sound like they held an ulterior meaning. When his eyes met hers, he saw a glimpse of something there that put a question mark in his mind. Before he could utter another word, the sound of voices from the hallway drew both of their attention.

Mark Fife entered the room followed by a red-headed woman wearing glasses and a dark gray suit.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late" Mark said, addressing the room. "This here is XYZ Family's PR rep, Cheryl McGowen, she going to help you guys prepare for your Q&A with the press tomorrow. There's a lot we need to cover so let's all grab a seat and get started."

Aurora sat next to Gary on the opposite side of their table. Aiden pulled out a chair for Rain to sit down. Pulling out his own chair, he made the mistake of looking down at Rain as she casually crossed her long legs under the table. Her short skirt lifted, providing him with a wonderful view of not only the underside of her thigh but also where it curved into her right cheek.

He felt a twitch in his pants as he sat down, his gaze still locked on the exposed skin peaking from beneath her skirt. His mouth salivated at the sight. He would give anything to be able to lift it just a little higher to see if she was wearing a thong. His mind went into a tailspin, wondering if she was wearing black lace or something frilly and white. A sexy, naughty red or maybe even pink. He always liked seeing women in skimpy pink underwear.

He shifted in his seat to hide his growing erection. Without thought, he moved his hand down to the front of his jeans to adjust himself and caught Rain side-eyeing him. He watched her gaze drop to his lap then do a double take. Her eyes widened then flicked up to meet his. Something mischievous flashed in her eyes. She licked her lips and lowered her lids. That look caused the growing bulge between his thighs to press more firmly against his zipper.

His throat suddenly felt dry. Licking his own lips, he scooted his chair closer to the table to hide his uncomfortable condition. At least this time there was no one standing around recording them. God forbid, if another gif of him at full-mast ended up on the internet, he'd never be able to look his mother in the face again. He snuck another glance at Rain. Her dimples were showing and her hand was covering her mouth. Did she find his current predicament amusing? He was suffering for godsakes and it was all her fault. He looked at the other four people in the room, all of them oblivious to what was going on. Here he was, sitting at a conference table with three important studio execs and his two costars, trying to hide a massive hard on. When he thought about it, he had to admit it was sort of funny.

He gave Rain a look of warning from the corner of his eye and mouthed the words, "_Don't laugh_."

A giggle erupted from behind Rain's hand. Aiden snorted, unable to hold back his own laugh. Everyone abruptly turned to stare at them.

Mark looked annoyed. "Is there something funny you wanna share with us, Aiden?"

_Oh god!_ He thought, rubbing a hand over his face. _This is like junior high all over again. _

Rain began to laugh uncontrollably.

Aurora was grinning from ear to ear. "Did _Socio_ make a funny?"

For some reason that set Gary off and he started laughing too. Soon they were all laughing, though no one knew how it got started, other than Aiden and Rain and neither one was going to share that information with the group.

"Okay, okay, guys," Mark said, "Let's settle down now. We still have work to do."

"Sorry, boss," Aiden said, feeling contrite for disrupting the meeting.

Mark sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I can see this is going to be a long season. Please continue Cheryl."

Everyone turned their attention back to Cheryl McGowen. She continued her spill, going over the most common questions interviewers would ask them during the press junket and the best way to address them.

Aiden's mind wandered back to Rain. She was sitting beside him all prim and proper, acting as though nothing had happened and she hadn't just tortured him for her own amusement. Two could play that game. Aidan smiled to himself, thinking of all the ways he could get back at her.

* * *

**I KNOW...I'M SUCH A FUCKING TEASE, RIGHT? IT'S ALL ABOUT THE BUILD UP BABY. JUST KEEP TUNING IN. WE'LL GET THERE SOON ENOUGH. LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK PEOPLE...IS THE KAVAN VIBE WORKING FOR YA YET?**


End file.
